8. Brain
Bijdrage van Nick Vogelezang en Arthur Schwebke uit practicumgroep 21 Na je bachelor kun je aan de UvA kiezen voor een mastertrack, of voor de researchmaster. Maar als je de Brein & Cognitie richting interessant vindt, kies je dan voor de Brein & Cognitie mastertrack, de research master met Brein & Cognitie als specialisatie, of voor de Brain & Cognitive Science research master? De research master bereidt studenten voor op het halen van een doctoraat, het werken aan de universiteit als onderzoeker, en is dus voornamelijk bedoeld voor studenten met oprechte interesse in en motivatie voor psychologisch onderzoek. De Brain & Cognitive Science research master duurt net als de gewone research master, maar in tegenstelling tot de Brein & Cognitie mastertrack, twee jaar. De research masters bieden in dat extra jaar onder andere onderwijs aan dat zich richt op onderzoeksmethoden en statistiek, programmeren en computervaardigheden, schrijfvaardigheden en presentatievaardigheden. De master bestaat uit het volgen van enkele verplichte vakken, keuzevakken, het uitvoeren van twee onderzoeksprojecten, zomerschool, en een afsluitende these. Dit is een interdisciplinaire research master die goed aansluit op niet alleen psychologie, maar ook psychobiologie, biomedische wetenschappen, biologie, cognitieve wetenschappen, kunstmatige intelligentie, linguïstiek, filosofie. Binnen deze research master kies je, op basis van je vooropleiding, een track die je wilt volgen. Er is keus uit: * Behavioral Neuroscience - ''(toegang met psychobiologie, biomedische wetenschappen, biologie of equivalent) * ''Cognitive Neuroscience - ''(toegang met psychobiologie, biologische/cognitieve psychologie, psychologie, cognitieve wetenschappen of equivalent) * ''Cognitive Science - ''(toegang met congitieve psychologie, psychologie, cognitieve wetenschappen, kunstmatige intelligentie, linguïstiek, filosofie of equivalent) Toelating kan ook op basis van een ander bachelordiploma mits men over adequate academische voorkennis beschikt. Om in aanmerking te komen voor het volgen van de Brain & Cognitive Science research master gelden strenge eisen. Een minimaal gemiddeld eindcijfer over de bachelor van 7,5 (of A-/B+/3.5 in het Amerikaanse systeem, B in het ECTS systeem of 2.1 HONS in het Britse systeem) is vereist, maar niet voldoende voor toelating. Toelating geschiedt verder op basis van motivatie,toewijding, groeipotentie, en een evaluatie van de waarschijnlijkheid dat je de master in twee jaar afrondt. Als je interesse hebt in de researchmaster, dan heb je de volgende documenten nodig: * Motivatiebrief (300 woorden) * Cijferlijst * Kopieën van alle academische diploma's * Curriculum Vitae * Twee aanbevelingsbrieven * Een (gedeelte van een) schrijfopdracht, bij voorkeur de bachelorthese, maar in ieder geval een werk van 5 pagina's in het Engels * Kopie van paspoort of geboortecertificaat * Voor buitenlandse studenten een verblijfsvergunning * Voor buitenlandse studenten een kopie van het middelbare school diploma Aanmelding gebeurt voor 1 april. '''Hoe ziet het programma eruit?' Voor de Behavioral Science ''track is het programma als volgt: Jaar 1: * Milestones, Promises & Pitfalls (2EC) * Neuroscience, from cell to behaviour (5EC) * Experimental Neurobiology (5EC) * Specialisation course (6EC) * Special topic in Cognitive Science (6EC) * Summer School (4EC) * Research project 1 (26EC) * Keuzevak (6EC) Jaar 2: * Keuzevak (6-12EC) * Research project 2 (36-42EC) * Literatuur these (12EC) Keuze voor de specialisation course bestaat uit: * Multivariate analysis * MATLAB programming for data analysis * Foundations of neural and cognitive modelling * Neuronal networks in vivo (VU) * Developmental neurobiology of the vertebrate brain (VU) Voor de ''Cognitive Neuroscience track is het programma als volgt: Jaar 1: * Milestones, Promises & Pitfalls (2EC) * Brain organisation & Cognition (5EC) * Neurophysiology: Introduction in electrophysiology and imaging (5EC) * Specialisation course (6EC) * Special topic in Cognitive Sciences (6EC) * Summer school (4EC) * Research project 1 (26EC) * Keuzevak (6EC) Jaar 2: * Keuzevak (6-12EC) * Research project 2(36-42EC) * Literatuur these (12EC) Keuze voor de specialisation course bestaat uit: * Neuroimaging 1 * Multivariate Analysis * MATLAB programming for data analysis * Foundations of neural and cognitive modelling Voor de Cognitive Science track is het programma als volgt: Jaar 1: * Milestones, Promises & Pitfalls (2EC) * Foundations of cognitive science (5EC) * Higher cognitive functions (5EC) * Specialisation course (6EC) * Special topic in Cognitive Sciences (6EC) * Summer School (4EC) * Research project 1 (26EC) * Keuzevak (6EC) Jaar 2: * Keuzevak (6-12EC) * Research project 2 (36-42EC) * Literatuur these (12EC) Keuze voor de specialisation course bestaat uit: * Introduction to neuroscientific methods and brain anatomy * Cognition & language development * Cognitive models of language and music * Foundations of neural and cognitive modelling * Multivariate Analysis Carrière uitzicht Deze master is vooral gericht op het vergaren van kennis en vaardigheden die nodig zijn voor het najagen van een academische carrière en dan met name in cognitief- en neurowetenschappelijke velden. Daarentegen vinden veel studenten van deze master later ook werk in toegepast onderzoek. Studenten die deze master hebben afgerond zijn ook instaat om in multi-disciplinaire teams te werken. Zo'n 70% van de alumni promoveert binnen een vrij korte tijd na de master. De promotie onderzoeken vinden bij verscheidene instituten plaats en men is hierbij dus niet gebonden aan de UvA. Zo zijn er alumni gepromoveerd aan de UvA, het Max Planck Instituut, de Radbout Universiteit Nijmegen, Leiden University, maar ook buiten Europa zoals Princeton University in de VS. Promotie onderzoek is een betaalde baan die tussen de 2000 en 3000 euro bruto per maand oplevert en waarvan contracten zo'n 4 jaar kunnen duren. De research wereld is een zeer competetief vakgebied en het is belangrijk dat men zichzelf kan onderscheiden van anderen. Slechts weinig mensen krijgen een vaste aanstelling bij een wetenschapsinstituut, terwijl een groot gedeelte van deze tak van de wetenschap bestaat uit korte aanstellingen van enkele jaren. Dit heeft als gevolg dat mensen in dit academische veld vaak zullen moeten verhuizen om onderzoeksprojecten na te jagen of naast onderzoeker ook docent moeten worden. ''